cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Moorgate (Quests)
Items 1 Brown Food Package 2 Empty Bucket 3 Wall Clock 4 Tin of Polish 5 Cart Wheel 6 Home Cooked Pie 7 Four Leaf Clover 8 Soft Toy Rabbit 9 Glue Pot 10 Whittling Stick 11 Sack of Flour 12 Paint Roller 13 Small White Button 14 Bell Rope 15 Handful of Corn Quests No. Quest From? Wants Ref. Gives Ref. Notes 1 Maude Bottle of Bubbly Champagne + Cup Can be done 3 times 2 Crazy Bearded Scientist Spider Break Jar(Causeway) Spider Hairs & Ashwood 18 & Small Jar Moorgate 61 3 Slapstick the Jester Banana Skin Buy Banana in Eat banana to get skin Warehouse 4 Gate Guard Glowing Emerald Fort(Moorgate) A Adventurers Allows exploration outside Moorgate Necklace 5 Basket Weaver Strong Yellow Pot Kills in Cats2 Can be done 5 times 6 Painter at Wall Paint Roller Moorgate 7 Upper Class Gent Silver Cog + S Causeway + Broken Silver Causeway Watch 8 Young Merchant Sack of Flour Moorgate 9 Strange Tower Glass Key Flame bats Adv Token Adv Guild 10 Babbling Lass Blue Ribbon Cats2 Mithril Bracelet Moorgate 11 Candle Maker Candle Sewers Sealing Wax Moorgate 12 Young Woman Small White Button Moorgate 13 Bear Cub Picnic Basket Kills in Cats2 Can be done 5 times 14 Old Lady Cat Darkwell 15 Little Girl Soft Toy Rabbit Moorgate 16 Engineer House Brick Cats Ex Stake to go to Quest 93 17 Archmagi Gent Scroll of Knowledge Catacombs Entry to Mages Guild 18 Builder Large Spade Causeway Large Granite Moorgate Stone 19 Duegold Knitting needle + Causeway (Cats 3) Can be done 3 times Thin Weak String Break yo yo (Cats) 20 Tired Official Sheet of Paper Fort Treaty Papers Moorgate 21 Captain of the Guard Treaty Papers Moorgate Quest 20 Stamped Treaty Moorgate Quest 63 Papers 22 Town Crier Holiday Moorgate Quest 73 Jester's Hat Moorgate Quest 62 Proclamation 23 Priest Lotus Blossom Moorgate 37 Glowing Emerald Fort 1 24 Jeweller Gold Rock Cats 3 25 Sculptress Leather Whip S C'way Shimmering Causeway 6 Sculpture 26 Young Curate Bell Rope Moorgate 27 Brother Sundial Death of Dark Cats Entry to Mages Guild Beast 28 Posh looking assistant Crafted Silver pin Kills Roll of Lace Moorgate Quest 92 29 Paul-Jean Knitting Needle Causeway 30 Warrior Tin of Polish Moorgate 31 School Teacher School Book Kills 32 Covered Statue Large Palm Leaf Darkwell Towel Cats 4 33 Tueu Scrap of Leather Causeway Dainty Slippers Ashwood 20 34 Street Urchin White Pearl Break Oyster Box of Candles Causeway 34 35 John Ironchin Four leaf Clover Moorgate 36 Jeweller Black Pearl Break oyster Medal Moorgate 47 37 Plant Show Judge Soil + Empty pot + Causeway 34 + 3000 Gold Use lotus seed, get lotus blossom, goto Moorgate 23 Water + Baby bio + Kills + Fort 3 + Seeds Sewers 5 + Ashwood 18 38 Young Curate Weather Vane Cats 39 Granny Pickleton Basket of Veggies Cotley ?? 40 Warrior Khaki Paint See Paints 41 Woman Home cooked Pie Moorgate 6 Jar of Honey ???? 42 Chef Side of Pork Sewers 4 Cooked Pork Causeway 32 Or buy in Warehouse 43 Crying Lad Dock Leaf Moorgate 84 44 Gate Guard Glowing Emerald Fort Adv Necklace 45 Elderly Man Dried Stick of Causeway Straw 46 Butcher Thin Weak String Break yo yo Side of Pork Moorgate 42 (Cats 3) 47 General Medal + Coloured Moorgate 36 + Cigar Ashwood 6 Ribbon Moorgate 92 48 General Kill Viper Spirit Cats Entry to Fighters Guild 49 Sea Food Vendor Oysters Beach Cooked Oysters Sewers 6 50 Guard Post Pot of Glue Moorgate 9 51 Lord Forgrim Raw lump of Ore Cats2 4 Long Sword Can be done 5 times 52 Warrior Icane Paint See Paints 53 Monk Kaline Paint See Paints 54 Clerk Spectacle Lens Kills Small Bandage S C'way 4 55 Shuffling Assistant Smashed Shell Break Oyster Powdered Shell Sewers 5 56 War Mural Mithril Paint See Paints 57 Weak Looking Fellow Mithril Bracelet Moorgate 10 Black Coin Causeway 25 Gives gold 58 Factory Workers Wall Clock Moorgate 3 59 Mill House Charged Stick Darkwell 11 Mill Key Turn key to Find helmet to enter enter (Darkwell 6) 60 Miller Plank of Wood Moorgate 79 61 Factory Worker Small Jar Moorgate 2 Nice Cake Causeway 34 62 Lad Jester's Hat Moorgate 73 Alchemy Notes Cats 3 63 Hooked Nose Official Stamped Treaty Moorgate 21 Papers 64 Young Sorceress Little Green Frog Cats2 8 65 Workman up a ladder Gold Paint See Paints 66 Percy the Alchemist Lead DBP 6 White Powder S C'way 1 67 Splice Moss/Bone Mix ???? 68 Robyn of the Hood Silver Acorn Cats 7 Entry to Thieves Guild 69 Swift and Style Dead Bodies Anywhere Gives 2gp 70 Old man Whittling Stick Moorgate 10 71 Pigeons Handful of Corn Moorgate 15 72 Lad Small Cart Wheel Moorgate 5 73 Bothered Scribe Sealing Wax Moorgate 11 Holiday Moorgate 22 Proclamation 74 Guard Brown Food Package Moorgate 1 75 Town Clerk News of Slain Orcs Offers gold for kills 76 Lord Bar-tak the Bloody Orc Town 77 One-legged Man Old Boot + Lace DBP 3 + Break Charcoal S C'way 1 Conker (S C'way 4) 78 Prince Jurano Crown, Sceptre, ???? Chain of Office, Robe of State, Royal Seal 79 Carpenter Large uncut Wood Cats 9 Plank of Wood Moorgate 60 80 Painter Shell Beach Metallic Paint See Paints 81 Poet Quill Moorgate 83 Book of Poems ???? 82 Old Woman White Silk Causeway 26 Invitation Causeway 83 Librarian Index Card Causeway 3 Broken Quill Moorgate 81 84 Little Girl Little Girl's Shoe Sewers 1 Dock Leaf Moorgate 42 85 Hidden Cheese Kills in Cats2 Mouse Darkwell 9 86 Hidden Large Granite Stone Cats2 1 or M'gate 18 87 Silvinia Looks at 5 Strawberries Timberwood empty bowl 88 Priest of Anyana Candle Cats2 3 Can be done 15 times 89 High Priest of Kali Divine Stone Cats2 7 Can be done 15 times 90 Snooty Librarian Rare Book Cats2 6 91 Barren Display Case Gem Covered Scabbard Can be done 5 times 92 Vivarian Eaststick Roll of Lace Moorgate 28 Coloured Ribbon Moorgate 47 93 Hidden Opal Break Doll Ex Trowel, get ???? Ex Stake at 16 to get acess (Causeway 40) trowel #1 Hidden (in a house) Ragdoll Break Doll Fixed Ragdoll Causeway 41 (Causeway 40)